


Impeccable Behavior

by thewightknight



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, References to Shakespeare, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: So there was that one time that Crowley decided to join the cast of Anthony and Cleopatra.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Impeccable Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/618148569155796992/fandomlucky-fic-please).

How did he even end up in these situations, Crowley thought? The unpleasant taste of stale sweat and dust lingered in his mouth and he flicked his tongue in and out to try to rid himself of it. It didn’t help.

It’s not as if he’d planned on joining the production of Anthony and Cleopatra. He’d only snuck backstage for a minute. Just so he didn’t fall asleep and start snoring in the middle of the second act. But the snake had looked so forlorn in its little enclosure, and it might give him the opportunity to cause a bit of mischief. So he’d given the stunt snake a bit of a vacation and took its place for the rest of the evening.

Despite the furor it had caused, he hadn’t meant to bite the prop man, but he’d hit a ticklish spot when he was carrying Crowley offstage after his big scene. Crowley had squirmed, unable to help himself. The resultant fall when the prop man dropped him had entirely unsettled him. Imagine! A demon of his caliber being dropped like a sack of potatoes!

Full of unrighteous anger at the indignity of it all, he’d lashed out when the prop man bent over to pick him up. The furor that followed more than satisfied his quota of mischief for the day and he slipped away, bringing back the original snake with a twitch of his tail.

No one had noticed the substitution, or the re-substitution. He thought his little prank had gone unnoticed.

When he next dropped by A. Z. Fell for a visit, Aziraphale disabused him of that notion.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about a disturbance at the Olivier theater a few nights ago?” he asked, fixing Crowley with a pointed stare.

“Whyever would you think that?” Crowley asked, affecting an air of innocence that didn’t fool Aziraphale one bit.

“Hm,” Aziraphale said, giving him a _look_.

Crowley had millennia’s practice in ignoring that _look_.

Aziraphale didn’t stop _looking_.

Why did he even bother, Crowley thought? “Oh, all right. So I maybe paid a tiny little visit and maybe I overreacted just a little bit. The prop man’s fine, though. It’s not like they were using a poisonous snake. And the snake got to sun on a rock for a few hours instead of being cooped up in a glass box. So it’s all good.”

Aziraphale didn’t look convinced.

“Really,” Crowley said. Why had he had to mess with a Shakespeare production, of all things? “I won’t do that again. Promise!” he added, when Aziraphale’s _look_ intensified.

“Well, all right then. You’ve promised.”

And that was the end of it. Or so he thought….

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
